Soularyss "Soul" Eclipse
Summary Story Soularyss Eclipse is a teenage boy who with help from his friend and co-host, Cynthia "Sun" Silver wanted to start a VS Show. The two have been inspired by many other hosts and researchers, but these two wanted to research fictional characters and beasts another way. They wanted to experience it, first hand. To do so, the two created a device that allows them to go anywhere in fiction, and wnytime in that fictional verse, with only one drawback, they age 20 years slower than anyone else in any other universe. But because they cannot work well without a team for the Show, they started off documenting their battles on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. The two have gone throught many fictional universes so far including, Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, Fire Emblem (Awakening and Fates to be specific), RWBY, One Piece, Naruto, Undertale, Madoka Magika, Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, Kid Icarus, Mega Man, Sonic, Star Wars, Marvel, Red vs Blue, Overwatch, Dragon Ball, One Punch Man, Mob Psycho 100, Avatar, Jak and Daxter, Soul Eater, Bleach, and DC. Still reasearching and debating to this day. Personality Very kind and caring, as well as stratigic, but can easily be angered making his fighting or thinking sloppy. The speed and brains of the duo. Despite his caring personality and stratigic mind, can be very easily pulled into a fight. Heavily relies on his speed in combat and if one of his legs are broken he is left vurnable pretty easily. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Soularyss Midnight Eclipse "Soul" Origin: DBFW Host/OC Gender: Male, (Can easily assume a Female role with Fruit as long as no one sees him undressed) Age: 15 (Physically), 75 (Mentally) Classification: Human (Mostly) Powers and Abilities: By inserting the blood of someone into himself, he can gain some of the targets abilities, Master Swordsman, Decent Marksman, Terrible Chef. Has telekenetic abilties and can acess a powerful Superform from Silver, Earthbending abilities from Toph, can use aura to regenerate minor wounds or block attacks from Jaune. Attack Potency: Wall (Killed Multiple Risen), Building (Dueled Weiss Before), Planet (Scratched Saitama), Large Star+ (Dueled with Megaman to test out new Tech), Multi-Solar System ({Super Form Only} Was said to be equal to Super Sonic after inserting some of Silver's blood into himself), Galaxy ({Super Form Only} Assisted in taking down Bowser) Speed: (Able to Outpace Deadpool's healing factor), (Dodged Arrows from a Decidueye he trained), Subsonic (Able to keep up with Sans) Striking Strength: ??? Durability: Multi-City Block (Duel with Weiss), Large City Level (Took a simple Punch from Saitama), Large Star+ (Scales to Megaman), Multi Solar System (Super Form only) Stamina: Low without relying on stealing energy from someone else. Range: Vaired Standard Equipment: Twin Plasma Infused Katanas that can absorb electricity and other plasma, Dual Gauntlets that can transform into Mega Buster like Arm Cannons, Bow that fires based off of the Energy of the user, little mini beetle like andriods that can steal the blood of an opponent and insert it into Soul, Plasma Sheilds Intelligence: High Weaknesses: VERY low Stamina, heavily relies on his tech to win a fight, Super form runs on his own energy and quickly drains it, His temper can easily get the better of him, making him a sloppy fighter, too much of a flirt, often mistaking for being female. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None. Feats *Took a punch from Saitama *Able to slightly harm Saitama *Dodged Arrows from trained Decidueye *Can Keep up with Sans *Able to Track Rock Lee *Out Paced Deadpool's Healing Factor *Dueled with Weiss (Lost but still) *Dueled with Mega Man (Drew that fight) *Helped Defeat Bowser with his Superform *Possible Canidate for the JACFS back-up research team (Hopefully) Category:Original Character Category:Hosts for a VS Show Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Human Category:Armed to the teeth